


[Podfic] Battery & Builder

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Science Fiction, Soul Bond, Sound Effects, fun with chemistry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from ionthesparrow:From here, there’s not much view of the stars.Duration - 02:35:02





	[Podfic] Battery & Builder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Battery & Builder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635728) by [ionthesparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionthesparrow/pseuds/ionthesparrow). 

> Please see text work for original author's notes.
> 
> Features casual ableism throughout.

[](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/battery+%2B+builder/Battery+and+Builder.png)

Cover art by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken)  
(click for full-size)

Intro music: CNN Predicts a Monster Storm performed by Kronos Quartet & Laurie Anderson ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/NCm7gu87-uU)). Outro music: excerpts from Atomos VII performed by A Winged Victory For The Sullen ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/5TjNPBbbKGM)).   
  
---  
  
### [Podfic] Battery & Builder - with music & SFX

Duration: 2:37:34 (incl. 0:17:09 freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u99amcyk98skzje/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Battery%20and%20Builder_musicfx.mp3?dl=0) | 141 mb.
  * M4B Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/battery+%2B+builder/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Battery+and+Builder_musicfx.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uoke30x007r2ock/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Battery_and_Builder_musicfx.m4b/file) | 85.3 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the links above.

| 

### [Podfic] Battery & Builder - no music/SFX

Duration: 02:35:02 (incl. 0:17:09 freetalk)

###### Download:

  * MP3 & mobile streaming: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/onbqmes02tv41km/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Battery%20and%20Builder.mp3?dl=0) | 72.4 mb.
  * M4B Audiobook: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/battery+%2B+builder/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Battery+and+Builder.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v6f8zbo7h2djkb7/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Battery_and_Builder.m4b/file) | 72.7 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the links above.  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> The sound effects version of this podfic is way better experienced through headphones. A lot of the atmospheric/wind FX, and the music, just got lost when I tested the podfic through my speaker system, and through my phone speaker. YMMV, but my recommendation is headphones.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Thank you to somehowunbroken for the bangin cover art!!! They claimed my podfic SUPEr early, back in June, and then pulled this cover out of a hat on about a day's notice right on the deadline like the true magician that they are! Funnily enough, I'd made placeholder art somewhere along the way that was spookily similar in concept (also with clouds, with the same theme of looking out of the giant window), but nowhere near as badass. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Thank you so much to ionthesparrow for writing this incredible story, and for having a blanket permission statement that includes podfic.  
Thank you to the Podfic Big Bang mods for organising this chill-edition big bang, and finally giving me an excuse to make this podfic (and a deadline to make it by).  
Extra thank-yous to Vidri and growlery, and momotastic for alpha/beta listening for me, talking about SFX and volume levels, and generally reassuring me that I'd put the appropriate intensity of emotion into this. HUGE thank you to Kess for the daily chats, cheerleading and mutual pep talks all through October to make our deadlines ♥️
> 
> \- - -
> 
> 8 nov 2019  
ETA: Here's a link to that editing playlist I mention in the freetalk! [Spotify playlist link](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1upC3Vz1oP5nkWEesu4hGI) \- just instrumental and as of right now contemporary classical (hi Bryce Dessner, alva noto, Kronos Quartet). FAR more tense than I expected it to be and probably a lot of the reason this podfic is paced the way that it is. Enjoy(?)
> 
> \- - -
> 
> It's podfic bingo season! This fills my square for Multiple POVs.
> 
> \- - -
> 
> All your kudos, and comments of any type or length are the most welcome!! If you feel like sharing where you were/what you were doing as you listened, or if this podfic made you feel any feelings, you will absolutely make my entire day/week/month ♥️♥️♥️


End file.
